predicas_cristianasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Estudio bíblico sobre la Biblia----¿Existen las palabras de Dios fuera de la Biblia?
En primavera la luz de día empieza temprano. Una mañana, Li Yun vio que la puerta de la habitación de su hija opuesta aún estaba cerrada después que se levantó. Pensó para sí misma: Xiaoyu debe haberse quedado despierta hasta tarde en media noche. Ella, de solo 30 años, está tan cansada del trabajo que no tiene tiempo de estudiar la Biblia . Está demasiado cansada. Tiene que ir a trabajar temprano esta mañana. No sé si tenga tiempo de estudiar junto a mí. Bueno, le confío ella al Señor. Dobló los edredones ordenadamente, y colocó la Biblia en la cama. Luego abrió la ventana, y una brisa estaba soplando contra su rostro. ¡Qué cómoda era! En el árbol afuera, los pájaros de alguien estaban ondulando de arriba a abajo, cantando en la jaula. Luego, su hija salió de su cuarto, diciendo: “Mamá, estás despierta”. Li Yun dijo: “He estado despierta hace rato. ¿Por qué te quedaste despierta hasta tarde anoche?” Su hija respondió: “Leí un poco”. Li Yun preguntó: “¿Qué libro leíste?” Ella respondió: “Leí un libro espiritual”. Li Yun dijo: “Oh. Vamos a asearnos rápido, y luego leemos la Biblia juntas”. Luego comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro. Después de un corto tiempo, ambas se sentaron en el sofá. Li Yun le preguntó a Xiaoyu con preocupación: “¿A qué hora te irás? ¿Tomarás el desayuno en casa?” Xiaoyu miró su reloj, diciendo: “Me iré en 15 minutos. Tomaré el desayuno con los compañeros en mi unidad de trabajo”. Li Yun tomó la Biblia, y comenzó a ordenarle a su hija: “Xiaoyu, es bueno que leas el libro espiritual, ¡pero nosotras como creyentes no deberíamos apartar la Biblia! Porque todas las palabras de Dios están en la Biblia. Si quieres leer los libros espirituales, deben estar basados en la Biblia. No deberías leer al azar”. Xiaoyu tomó la Biblia de las manos de Li Yun, buscó Apocalipsis, y lo leyó cuidadosamente. Li Yun se sintió complacida de ver a Xiaoyu leer tan cuidadosamente. Mientras leía, Xiaoyu dijo: “Mamá, de algunos versículos en Apocalipsis, ¿por qué siento que hay palabras de Dios fuera de la Biblia?” Li Yun de repente cambió su semblante cuando escuchó estas palabras, preguntando: “Xiaoyu, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Cómo pueden haber palabras de Dios fuera de la Biblia? Todas las palabras de Dios están en la Biblia. ¿No lo sé más que tú ya que he leído la Biblia por más de 20 años?” Xiaoyu dijo: “Mamá, estás molesta luego que dije solo una palabra. La Biblia dice: ‘Bienaventurados los pobres en espíritu, …’ (Mateo 5:3). Deberías ser modesta, ¿no lo crees? Te leeré los versículos aquí, y verás si estoy en lo cierto. Apocalipsis 5:1-5 dice: ‘Y vi en la mano derecha del que estaba sentado en el trono un libro escrito por dentro y por fuera, sellado con siete sellos. Y vi a un ángel poderoso que pregonaba a gran voz: ¿Quién es digno de abrir el libro y de desatar sus sellos? Y nadie, ni en el cielo ni en la tierra ni debajo de la tierra, podía abrir el libro ni mirar su contenido. Y yo lloraba mucho, porque nadie había sido hallado digno de abrir el libro ni de mirar su contenido. Entonces uno de los ancianos me dijo: No llores; mira, el León de la tribu de Judá, la Raíz de David, ha vencido para abrir el libro y sus siete sellos’. Mamá, ve que los versículos muestran que aún existen palabras del Señor selladas con siete sellos. ¿Eso significa que solo cuando el Señor vuelva en los últimos días no se pueda abrir el pergamino? ¿Luego podemos decir que todas las palabras del Señor están en la Biblia? Li Yun pensó en ello por un momento, diciendo: “Los pastores y los ancianos han predicado que todas las palabras de Dios están en la Biblia, y que el pergamino es la Biblia”. Xiaoyu dijo: “Mamá, los versículos dicen que el pergamino está sellado y escrito por dentro y por fuera. Pero la Biblia que leemos hoy no está sellada, y cualquiera puede leerla. Así que creo que seguramente el pergamino no es la Biblia. Debe haber algo nuevo en el pergamino”.thumb|left|480px Li Yun surcó sus cejas y no pudo responder la pregunta. Descubrió que lo que Xiaoyu dijo era razonable. Luego tomó la Biblia de Xiaoyu y la leyó cuidadosamente. Xiao Yu se acercó a ella, leyó la Biblia, y apuntó un versículo, diciendo: “Mamá, mira aquí. ‘Después que los siete truenos hablaron, iba yo a escribir, cuando oí una voz del cielo que decía: Sella las cosas que los siete truenos han dicho y no las escribas’ (Apocalipsis 10:4). Mamá, dijiste que todas las palabras de Dios estaban en la Biblia. Entonces, ¿cómo explicas este versículo?” Li Yun se quedó muda. Comenzó a culpar a su hija, diciendo: “¿Cómo puedes hacerme una pregunta luego que has leído muchos capítulos de la Biblia?” Aunque culpó a su hija, descubrió que sus palabras eran razonables. ¿No fueron las voces emitidas por las palabras de los siete truenos de Dios? Ya que no hubieron sido escritas, no pudieron ser registradas en la Biblia. ¿En dónde pudieran estar si no es en la Biblia? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Justo en ese momento, Li Yun de repente pensó en un pasaje de la Biblia. Abrió la Biblia y buscó Juan 16:12-13, y leyó cuidadosamente: “Aún tengo muchas cosas que deciros, pero ahora no las podéis soportar. Pero cuando El, el Espíritu de verdad, venga, os guiará a toda la verdad, porque no hablará por su propia cuenta, sino que hablará todo lo que oiga, y os hará saber lo que habrá de venir”. Después de leer las palabras de Dios, Li Yun surcó sus cejas, mirando seriamente. Observó a su hija, y pareció haber comprendido algo. Le preguntó a su hija: “¿Existen las palabras de Dios fuera de la Biblia?” Xiaoyu inclinó la cabeza y dijo emocionadamente: “Mamá, ¿no nos está recordando el Señor que en los últimos días, Él tiene palabras que decirnos para prestar atención y escuchar? Estas palabras definitivamente no están en la Biblia. ¡Mamá! Oras y buscas mucho al Señor, y piénsalo cuidadosamente. Debo irme, o llegaré tarde. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!” Luego de estas palabras, besó a Li Yun en la mejilla. Luego se fue apurada con su bolso. Después que Xiaoyu se fue, Li Yun caminaba inquieta en la habitación con la Biblia. Leyó los versículos una y otra vez, y murmuró: “Pero cuando El, el Espíritu de verdad, venga, os guiará a toda la verdad, …” (Juan 16:13). También leyó Apocalipsis 2:7: “‘El que tiene oído, oiga lo que el Espíritu dice a las iglesias. Al vencedor le daré a comer del árbol de la vida, que está en el paraíso de Dios’”. Entonces Li Yun entendió: Estos versículos prueban ampliamente que existen palabras fuera de la Biblia. Apocalipsis predice lo que Dios cumplirá en el futuro. ¿No nos dice que escuchemos las palabras de Dios? En ese momento, Li Yun puso una gran sonrisa. Descubrió que había ganado mucho durante los 15 minutos, tan jubilosamente como cuando Colón descubrió el nuevo continente. De repente quería contar su descubrimiento a las hermanas en la iglesia. Se apresuró a limpiar las habitaciones, se cambió, y cerró la puerta… (Traducido del original en inglés al español por Carlos Díaz) Scripture quotations taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Escuchar más Historias Biblicas: Música Cristiana Reflexiones cristianas Enlaces externos * Predicas Cristianas * Estudiar la Biblia